Lluvia en los zapatos
by AlwaysEverlark
Summary: No, los tacones y la lluvia nunca han sido buena combinación.


Katniss era una mujer práctica, lo suyo era recorrer el parque natural, encargarse de que todo estaba en orden, de que no había cazadores furtivos o excursionistas perdidos. La lluvia no la molestaba, generalmente adoraba las pequeñas y finas lluvias de abril. Esa lluvia que anunciaba el renacer de una nueva primavera. Además las gotas de abril tenían una forma de repicar en las hojas que era singular, hasta cantarina, eso no pasaba en otros meses o en otras épocas del año. Pero la lluvia en la ciudad era distinta y sucia, y más cuando tenías que ir con zapatos de tacón a una tediosa reunión a la que el borracho de su jefe, Haymitch, le había hecho asistir. Cierto que el programa era suyo, a ella se le había ocurrido adaptar una parte del parque hasta ahora casi abandona en un circuito para running y trail. Con eso lograrían desbrozar y trazar un sendero hasta el lago donde solía ir con su padre , ahora era un sitio abandona y olvidado.

La reunión había ido bien, los consultores del alcalde estaban contentos en la propuesta y más aún con el calendario de ejecución de la intervención paisajista, al estar en año de elecciones el hecho de que el proyecto pudiese estar acabado en un año, tuviera un precio asequible y sobre todo que tuviera un gran impacto en la ciudad influyendo en el voto de miles de nuevo runners, lo hacía difícil de rechazar. Por eso aunque aún no habían dicho que sí, el instinto de Katniss le decía que era pan comido.

Sin embargo, absolutamente nada le compensaba el hecho de que tuviera ampollas en los pies, los próximos días y más si subían las temperaturas serían un calvario para sus pies. En cuanto salió de la reunión, se sentó en uno de los sillones de piel de la entrada para cambiarse los zapatos. Había sido idea de Prim y lo cierto es que había sido una gran idea e incluso brillante... si no fuera por el hecho de que su hermana le había dejado unas pretty ballerinas doradas. Según su hermana pequeña eran un hit entre las famosas y las it-girl pero para ella eran demasiado brillantes, demasiado finas y demasiado femeninas. Ella hubiera preferido ponerse sus botas, pero pesaban demasiado y no le cabían en el maletín.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que tendría que darse prisa e ir en metro al aeropuerto para coger el vuelo de vuelta a Distrito Doce, porque el tráfico del Capitolio en un día como hoy le impediría llegar a tiempo, y Katniss quería volver a casa ya y olvidarse de este día, relajarse con una copa de vino y dormir al menos diez horas.

El metro, como no, también estaba a reventar. La gente apretada en los vagones parecían sardinas en lata, hacía un calor artificial y los efluvios que emanaban de algunas personas, o más concretamente de las axilas de algunas personas, la mareaban y disgustaban a partes iguales.

Por fin se anunció la parada del aeropuerto y Katniss pudo bajar. Rápidamente se dirigió al control de seguridad, gracias a Dios ya tenía hecho el checkin online y se podría ahorrar esa cola, la que no podría evitar es la cola de seguridad.

Como se había temido había bastante gente esperando, y encima parecía que el hombre que tenía delante era torpe: ¿Acaso no sabía que no se permitían llevar botellas de agua? Y ¿cómo era posible que fuera tan torpe y se le hubiera caído todo lo que llevaba en el maletín al sacar el portátil?

El hombre rubio se agachó para recoger sus cosas y fue entonces cuando Katniss de dio cuenta de cómo la americana se ceñía a su espalda. También se dio cuenta de que el extraño tenía unos antebrazos fuertes y definidos.

-Disculpe -oyó una voz a sus pies -Señorita por favor disculpe -volvió a escuchar.

-¿Sí? -dijo Katniss dándose cuenta que se había quedado embobada viendo al hombre y sonrojándose por ello, no sin antes fruncir aún más el ceño.

-Mi lápiz está a sus pies y no quería acercarme demasiado sin avisarla - dijo el hombre con risa nerviosa mientras le clavaba una mirada tímida y azul. Tan azul como el color del fondo del mar abierto.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ella sorprendida por la cortesía.

-Bueno, pues lo cierto es que aunque es usted preciosa, ese ceño asusta bastante -respondió esta vez con algo más de confianza y sonriendo con franqueza.

-¡Oh, disculpe! -contestó Katniss algo avergonzada, porque el hombre parecía todo amabilidad y para que negarlo también era un hombre my atractivo -. Estaba pensando en el trabajo.

-Entonces ¿puedo? -preguntó el hombre.

-Sí puede qué- respondió ella de nuevo muy cortante porque por muy guapo que fuera, parecía que era un poco corto, además de torpe.

-¿Mi lápiz ... en su pie? -repitió él.

-¡Claro, por supuesto ! -exclamó dándose cuenta de la que estaba en otro sitio era ella.

El hombre rubio la miró desde el suelo y movió la mano hacia su pie para recoger su lápiz, y aunque fue muy leve el roce de su mano con su empeine, Katniss sintió una sensación muy agradable que se le extendió por el cuerpo.

-Bonitos zapatos -le dijo él señalando sus pies y ofreciéndole la mano a la vez que se presentaba -Me llamó Peeta Mellark.

-Yo,Katniss Everdeen -dijó ella cogiéndole mano para estrecharla a la vez que pensaba que por una vez y solo por una vez, tal vez Prim hubiera tenido una gran idea.

hola, hace mucho, mucho que no escribo, pero aquí he vuelto con una pequeña historia que espero que me ayude y me recuerde el escribir ! Para todos los que seguís mis otras historias sabes que no están abandonadas, de hecho el siguiente y el último capítulo de "Los Juegos de Nuev York" está a la mitad , así que espero publicarlo en algún momento pero no haré promesas de cuando porque la vida real siempre es complicada :-)

Espero que os guste y aunque sea una pequeña historia dejéis algún comentario, siempre se agradecen y ayudan.


End file.
